Harry and his journey through the time
by satyanarayan.raja
Summary: Harry learn that he was betrayed by dumble ,weasleys, granger and order after dumble fake death. He take revenge on them and death eater with his wives.
1. Chapter 1

A 26 year old tired Harry potter working on a ritual with his two wives for past few weeks. It require many thing that is very hard to was result of their research of past 6 years. If the ritual get successful then it will send them to past. His wives daphne potter peverell ne greengrass and susen bone potter are going to join him in the journey. He think how it get started. It was during the end of 6 years harry realize his whole life was a lie. He was manipulated by dumbledore and his people. It was the last week of the school year after dumble death. Harry was walking aimlessly in the school ground thinking about his coming fight against voldemort when a stunner hit him and he submit in blankness. When his eye open he was bound in a chair. Harry thought he was caught by death eater and try to free himself but did not got success. Harry felt someone force him to drink some liquid. He know it was vertiserum. He was force to answer their question his name, where he live, why he did not go to gringot when they summon him many times. Harry was suprise by this question he answer truthfully " i did not get any letters from gringot. About serius black will dumbledore informed me that i got everything from serius."  
Now light on Harry saw a women and a goblin standing in front of him. The goblin talk " mr potter i am director of gringot Raghruk. We try to contact you many time but you did responded our letters in your 15 birthday. In their 15 birthday the heir of family take control of their family after getting their heir ring. We also try to reach you for reading of your godfather will but your magical gardian told us that you instucted him to handle your affair. We have our doubt at that time so we investigate your case by the request of late Amelia bone. She was going to contact you but could not due to her death. We are going to tell you some shocking truth that we find during our investigation. The women you see is Natalia greengrass was a friend of your father."  
Harry was shock because no one told him about her. He get suspected. Natalia saw his look and said " harry i know you have doute and many question. We will answer the question but after your check up. You r under many inlegal portion so u can not thing properly. "  
Harry check by a goblin healer. Harry saw the list of portion that found in hìs body that r loyality, compalsion , love , memory charm etc. He was taken to room to clean the portion out of his system. After one night all the portion was clear form his body. He think clearly now and remember some incident where he oblivated after some of his meeting with susen bone, navila, daphne greengrass where they warn him about weasley and granger how they interfering other to talk to him. It was a big shock for him he saw now it was dumbledore ,weasleys ,snape and few time macgonical oblivate him. Harry saw the betryal was much deeper than he thought. He saw from potter accounts money were transfer each years to different people like all weasleys, granger, snape, lupin, dursley and other order member and dumbledore who trasfer it to them as his m.g . Harry got further anger when he knew from natalia that they were trying to talk to him but dumble did not give them the permission. He understand that he was manipulated by dumbledore and his minor in his entire life. It sadden him that whom he thought friends and familys r rubbing him blind. Natalia greengrass further told him " harry you have to go under a ritual to remove the soul fragment of voldemort. It look like dumble wanted you to sacrify yourself so he could took all your money. You made matter more diffecult by isolating yourself and make friend with a bloodtrator and a mungleburn. Before u protest let me tell u weasleys family call bloodtrator because they had cummeted crime againt 3 ancient family in the past. They also have bloodfrud with potter,malfoy,bone family for their crime." she said again looking at him " James and your grandparents did not like or follow dumble. Potter r gray or neutral family. You may not like but it was due to your mother james involve with dumble order. We were a good during school and at work. Your father also work at aurer with me at that time. Lily even hate your father and but she go out with him during their 7th year. James realize after the marriage that she only use him for gaining money and prestige. But she plan fail when your grand parent did not accept her because potter family ring reject her. James stuck with her because she was pregnent with u. There is a marriage contract between greengrass and potter family . I was love with your father but he marry to lily so i move on. "  
Raghnuk also inform him " dumble hide many thing from world. He fake his death and still alive Because when someone dead his will get activated and vault close. We seize his and all the peoples vault that involve in the also think your mother is alive but wanted to confirm it by your blood test." 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry did not know how to response after hearing his mother was alive . He thought Why she look after him if she was alive ? He want answer for lot of question. He took the blood test. Harry say the word form in the paper when he drop few of his blood.  
Name - Hadrian james potter (age 16 legal adult as last heir)  
Father - James charlus potter (decrease at 1981)  
Mother - Lily even snape (alive)  
Half sister - Rose lily snape Heir - potter, peverell, slytherin (through father), Black(through grandmother and god father)  
80% core and mental block.  
Marriage contract - Daphne greengrass through potter and susen bone through peverell.

Metaphor,charm, elemental,trans, dark art,rune ability block scar contain a hocrox

It was too much to take for harry, he was betrayal by his own mother. He thought that his mother was great who sacrifice her live to protect him but it was lie . She not only alive but also started a new family with that death eater snape . Harry went unconscious when the goblit healer give him a drink. He was taken to the ritual chamber to remove hocrox and all block. Harrys eye open he saw white mist sorround him . He also saw his father. James potter come and says "Harry u r now free of the soul of voldemort and reach of dombledore. You know the thuth. When u wake up take the lordship and marry to daphne and susen so that potter and peverell line continue. Harry i made many mistake in my live like not listening to my parents advise and marry your mother. Also i made mistake due to love portion by rejecting my true love for natalia and belatrick. Bela did not wanted to join death eater but she join it after i marry lily to get revenge on her. She can not come out off it due to her marriage contract. So it importent for u to finish all the enemies of house potter and continue our line. I will meet u my son. Please kill the snapes,weasleys, granger and dumble because they wanted to end of the potter." Harry wake up after ritual and feel alive again due to removebal of the soul and blocks. He train under natilia and goblins. He also meet his future brides daphne and susen. He inform them about everything that happen to him upto his 6th years and asked them for their forgiveness. They became close. He also started to fall in love with them. They did not return to hogwart so that they learn advance magic from natalia and private tuters. They also learn dark art and ritual form narcissa black. She contact harry through gringot to revoke her m.c. With malfoy. She also swore a oath to never betray his family to convice them to free her from malfoy. He cancel contract and accept her to black family . They learn many thing from her about ritual and other subjects. She was good at magic and teach them. Harry also take fleur as his another wife after contacting delacores. They became powerful after sometime. They also killed many death eather during their fight. Harry also free the dumble phonix fawkes during a fight with him. Dumble now stuck in hogwart with his minor when people know about his action through daily prophet. He was consider another dark lord. Harry learn to love with the help of his wives. Narcissa and fleur killed dursley when they learn about their abuse to harry . Harry also take narcissa as his lady black. Narcissa teach his how to make love. Harry enjoying his live with his wives. They destroy voldy and all his hoxcrox after 2 year wars. All death eater connected to voldy through mark were also lost their live after voldy death. Harry close the hogwart at heir. He also became father of beautiful girl Alexa potter black birth by narcissa and a boy James potter peverell delacore by fleur. But their life became difficult when dumble and his group declare them crimenal attack them. Narcissa, natalia ,astoria, and delacore were became dead during the attack. Harry realize his mistake by not finish them. He killed them all. He enjoy killing dumble and snape who some how save himself by cutting his hand after voldy death. The war is over but munggle know about them thank to granger. Daphne killed granger during it. Mungle attack at random places with some mungleburn help and killed many wizards and witches but they over come it after another 1yr war. Harry and his team killed all mungle who wanted to destroy them. Other mungle oblivate. Fleur was injured during fight. Harry also saw lily even during one fight . She called him evil for killing snape and dumble. Susen killed her for her crime against potters. Now they r working on the ritual that send them to past. 


End file.
